pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Galactic Scene
Story Everyone walks from the rooms to the main part of the Pokemon Center. Laura: Well, we need to begin to head off. Josie: Thanks for coming here to see us. Zoey: No problem, it’s been lovely. Jake: Is it me, of is it a little quiet in here. Jon: Maybe its just very early. Jack: I’m with Jake here. Nurse Joy doesn’t have her Chansey with her. Josie: And she hasn’t smiled at us or anything. There are three trainers and Nurse Joy there, but they all take off their disguises and are shown to be Team Plasma, wearing their black outfits. Jon: Who are they? Zoey: Team Plasma. They are the evil team of Unova. Josie: Why are they here? The Team Plasma grunts all send out two Watchog each. Jake: And them? Rotom-Dex scans Watchog. Rotom-Dex: Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon. Watchog is a Normal type. They are known to be quite aggressive to anyone roaming in their territory. They are known to Illuminate People and Pokemon. Rotom-Dex stops his description. Jon: So a Normal Type. Laura: What have you done to Nurse Joy! Plasma Grunt: Who cares! Hyper Fang! The Watchog head towards everyone using Hyper Fang. Josie: Bullet Seed Cinccino! Jon: Focus Blast! Jake: Dragon Claw! Jack: Zen Headbutt! All the Pokemon attack, knocking all the Watchog back. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion, Delphox and Charizard all use Flamethrower, knocking out the Watchog. Team Plasma returns them and then begin to run out of the Pokemon Center. Jack: You and Josie go. Jake: We will stay here. Laura: And we will look for Nurse Joy too. Josie: Right. Jon, Josie and their Pokemon race out of the Pokemon Center after Team Plasma and follow them to the Silph Co. But two Team Plasma members are outside. A few people and trainers are around. The trainers have all been defeated. Josie: Oi, Team Plasma! The two grunts see them. Plasma Grunts: It’s feeble trying. The Plasma grunts have a Krokorok out each. Josie: Two Krokorok. Jon: Of course. Mankey, I choose you! Jon sends out Mankey, who is ready to battle. Josie: Gloom! Josie sends out Gloom. Plasma Grunt: This is a waste of our time. Jon: Bulk Up! Mankey uses Bulk Up and increases his physical stats. Josie: Sludge Bomb! Gloom uses Sludge Bomb towards the two Krokorok, who dodge it. Jon: Karate Chop! Mankey heads towards the Krokorok using Karate Chop. Plasma Grunt: Stone Edge! Both Krokorok use Stone Edge and hit Mankey before he can attack. Josie: Energy Ball! Gloom uses Energy Ball and hits both Krokorok. Jon: Metronome. Mankey begins using Metronome. Plasma Grunt: Dig! Both Krokorok use Dig and burrow under ground. Mankey’s cheeks begin to puff out. Jon: Go to the hole! Mankey goes to one of the Dig holes and launches Hydro Pump down it, causing one Krokorok to burst into the air out of the ground. Josie: Moonblast! Gloom uses Moonblast on the airborne Krokorok, hitting its mark and causes it to smash into the floor, unable to battle. The other Krokorok hits Mankey with Dig and gets a critical hit. Josie: A critical hit! Mankey then looks angry and gets covered in red light for a while. Rotom-Dex: Anger Point! When Mankey gets hit with a critical hit, its attack gets maximised. Jon: Awesome. Plasma Grunt: Krokorok, Double-Edge! Krokorok heads in using Double-Edge. Jon: Brick Break! Mankey uses Brick Break and stops Krokorok in its attack and then hits it again, causing Krokorok to crash into the Plasma Grunts, knocking them all unconscious. Jon: Thanks Mankey, you were excellent. Jon returns Mankey. Josie: Gloom, stay out just incase. Gloom nods. Trainer: They went in there! Jon: Thanks. Let’s head into Silph Co. Jon, Josie and their Pokemon enter Silph Co and now see eight Team Galactic Grunts. Josie: Who are these ones? Jon: Team Galactic! Galactic Grunt: I’m surprised you know us. Four of them send out Bronzor, and the other four send out Golbat. Josie: On the other hand Gloom, return. Josie returns Gloom. Jon: So, four Steel types and four Flying and Poison Types. Josie: I’ll go with Kabuto! Jon: Scorbunny, I need you! Josie sends out Kabuto while Jon sends out Scorbunny. Galactic Grunt: A Bunny Pokemon? Never heard of it. We’ll take that off you. Bronzor, Flash Cannon! The four Bronzor use Flash Cannon towards Scorbunny and Kabuto. Josie: Dodge it! Jon: You too! However, Scorbunny is the only one who dodges. Josie: Kabuto! Aqua Jet! Kabuto uses Aqua Jet on Golbat, doing minimal damage. Galactic Grunt: Air Cutter! The four Golbat use Air Cutter towards Scorbunny. Josie: Rock Slide! Kabuto uses Rock Slide as a wall to protect them both from Air Cutter. Galactic Grunt: Flash Cannon! The Bronzor use Flash Cannon towards Kabuto. Scorbunny jumps in the way and uses Protect to stop the attack. Jon: Awesome Scorbunny. Scorbunny: Bun! Josie: Let’s go Kabuto! Kabuto’s eyes glow red and then his whole body glows blue and begins to evolve. Kabuto grows taller and gets scythe for hands. The light disperses and shows Kabutops. Jon: Kabuto evolved! Josie: Awesome. Rotom-Dex scans Kabutops. Rotom-Dex: Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabutops is a Water and Rock type. Kabutops scythe can cut through almost anything. It changed its physiology to be able to hunt on land as we all sea. Rotom-Dex shows Josie something before he stops scanning. Josie: Awesome. Jon: Scorbunny, Flame Charge! Scorbunny uses Flame Charge and hits all the Bronzor. Josie: Swords Dance! Kabutops uses Swords Dance and increases his attack a lot. Jon: Ember! Scorbunny uses Ember on the Golbat, causing a bit of damage. Josie: Mud Shot! Kabutops uses Mud Shot on the Bronzor, causing a lot of damage. Jon: They don’t have Levitate! Josie: Now, Aqua Jet! Jon: Flame Charge! Both Kabutops and Scorbunny attack and knock out the Pokemon. The Galactic Grunts return their Pokemon and then race upstairs. Jon: Great work Scorbunny. Josie: Amazing Kabutops. Jon and Josie return them. Josie: We should head up the whole of Silph Co. Jon: Yeah. Josie: We have no idea what Team Plasma and Team Galactic have in store for this place. The screen freezes on Jon and Josie, with Typhlosion, Delphox and Cinccino walking towards the stairs. Major events *Jon's Scorbunny is revealed to know Protect. *Josie's Kabuto evolves into Kabutops, and is revealed to have learned Swords Dance and Mud Shot. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Zoey Spencer Laura Adams Team Galactic Grunts Team Plasma Grunts Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Scorbunny * Mankey Josie * Delphox * Gloom * Cinccino * Kabuto → Kabutops Jack * Squirtle Jake * Charizard Team Plasma * Watchog (x8) Team Galactic * Bronzor (x4) * Golbat (x4) Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes